Underworld
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Luxúria, poder, dinheiro, traições, alianças, violência, intrigas, vingança, paixões. Sejam bem vindos à Atenas!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** A história se passa em Atenas onde grupos disputam o poder pela cidade. Nossos dourados são os principais da história mas outros personagens também aparecerão. Aqui vai a ficha dos meninos:

**Saga e Kanon (reis do tráfico de drogas): **sorry mas o Saga já é meu XD

**Aiolos e Aiolia (reis dos jogos na cidade, possuem vários cassinos etc):**

**Shion e Mú (detetives que investigam o submundo de Atenas):**

**Kamus (promotor que tenta acabar com a corrupção na cidade):**

**Afrodite (rei da prostituição):**

**Shaka (advogado de Saga e Kanon):**

**Máscara da Morte (rei do tráfico de bebidas e armas):**

**Aldebaran (rei da segurança na cidade, tem contato com policiais, exército, etc)**

**Dohko (político):**

**Shura ("faz-tudo", é o principal matador de aluguel da cidade):**

**Milo (espião, não se sabe exatamente para que ou quem trabalha):**

Agora a ficha das meninas:

**Nome completo:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Do que gosta:**

**Do que não gosta:**

**Como se veste:**

**História:**

**Origem:**

**Profissão (traficante, advogada, promotora, matadora de aluguel, política, prostituta, detetive; me dêem pelo menos duas opções):**

**Amante (me dêem pelo menos duas opções; não precisa ser exatamente algum dourado pode ser outro personagem e não precisa ter se não quiser):**

**É nova na cidade? Se sim, por que veio para Atenas?**

Lembrando que eu modificarei o que achar necessário. Garotos também podem participar e se quiserem fazer par com alguém pode. Se alguma menina quiser fazer par com alguma personagem feminina pode também pois não tenho preconceito.

Por enquanto é só. Caprichem nas fichas!


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: **Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer a todas que mandaram suas fichas. Devo confessar que foi muito difícil escolher as meninas e seus pares. Para aquelas que não conseguiram ainda temos dois rapazes faltando e se não quiserem ter namorado não tem problema vocês podem participar mesmo assim. Quanto às profissões, eu ainda não estou muito certa. Pode ser que eu venha mudar de idéia ao longo da história. Bom, vamos lá:

**Kanon: Danda (prostituta)**

**Aiolos e Aiolia: Chidory Maxwell (assassina) e Zz.Haru.zZ** **(traficante) respectivamente**

**Shion e Mú : vago e Line Saggitarius (dançarina) respectivamente**

**Kamus : Pure- Petit- Cat (advogada)**

**Afrodite: Narcisa Le Fey (prostituta)**

**Shaka: Aleixa Kamiya (assassina)**

**Máscara da Morte: Naty-chan50 (modelo e advogada)**

**Aldebaran: vago**

**Dohko: Stra Kido (prostituta)**

**Shura: Nicky-sama (assassina)**

**Milo: Yami no Hime01 (assassina e advogada)**

Espero que todas estejam satisfeitas!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: **Deu trabalho mas consegui fechar tudo. Quero pedir às meninas que me digam o que eu não posso fazer de jeito nenhum com suas personagens. Lembrem-se: a história tem como cenário o submundo de Atenas. Então cenas de violência, sexo, etc irão aparecer. Por isso se vocês se sentem ofendidas com alguma coisa me avisem antes.

**Kanon: Danda (prostituta)**

**Aiolos e Aiolia: Chidory Maxwell (assassina) e Zz.Haru.zZ** **(traficante) respectivamente**

**Shion e Mú : 0Mai Shiranui0 (prostituta e assassina) e Line Saggitarius (dançarina) respectivamente**

**Kamus : Pure- Petit- Cat (advogada e espiã)**

**Afrodite: Narcisa Le Fey (prostituta)**

**Shaka: Aleixa Kamiya (assassina)**

**Máscara da Morte: Naty-chan50 (modelo e advogada)**

**Aldebaran: Artemis de Libra (assassina e prostituta)**

**Dohko: Stra Kido (prostituta)**

**Shura: Nicky-sama (assassina)**

**Milo: Yami no Hime01 (assassina e advogada)**

**Maxin (detetive e traficante)**

Só quero ver como eu vou dar conta disso tudo agora XD


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: _Créditos para a Pisces Luna e para Teela-chan, pelas namoradas dos dourados._

**Underworld**

**Por Kari Maehara**

**Sejam bem-vindos ao submundo de Atenas!**

Chloe parou sua mercedes prateada à porta de um suntuoso prédio no centro de Atenas. Entregou a chave a um manobrista e entrou no edifício com um copo de café em uma mão e uma pasta de couro na outra. Cumprimentou a recepcionista e correu para pegar o elevador lotado. Se espremendo no meio de toda aquela gente, ela apertou o botão que a levaria até o vigésimo andar, o último andar do prédio. Quando ela saiu do elevador, era a última. Quase ninguém ia até o último andar. Isso porque no vigésimo andar funcionava apenas uma única empresa. E poucos eram os que trabalhavam naquela empresa. O andar todo só tinha uma única porta. Era branca e possuía um aparelho ao lado no qual era necessário digitar uma senha para entrar no aposento. Delicadamente, a loira de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes apertou os números. Logo em seguida uma voz metálica vinda do aparelho pediu para que ela colocasse a mão no visor para identificação de digitais. Pacientemente Chloe colocou a mão e esperou a porta se abrir.

- Senha correta. Digitais conferem. Seja bem-vinda Chloe Leoni. – falou a voz metálica.

A loira adentrou no aposento. Era bem grande e arejado. Pelas janelas dava para se ver todo o centro de Atenas.

- Chloe! – uma voz a chamou. Se virando, a loira deu de cara com uma mulher alta, de cabelos e olhos castanhos bem escuros e magra. Sua melhor amiga: Maxin Deimos.

- Max? O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com Shion e os outros?

- Ah, sim! Mas fui chamada com urgência. Parece que o chefe quer falar comigo. E com você também.

A loira arqueou a sobrancelha. O que o chefe queria com elas aquela hora da manhã?

- Vamos indo? – Maxin perguntou.

As duas então se dirigiram para uma sala mais afastada do aposento. Bateram na porta e esperaram a ordem para entrar. Uma voz grave ordenou que ambas adentrassem no aposento e Chloe e Maxin se depararam com duas pessoas na sala. Uma já era velha conhecida: o chefe das duas. Já a outra as mulheres nunca tinham visto: uma mulher de cabelos bem negros, lisos até a cintura. Uma franja na altura do queixo e um olhar felino.

"_Seus olhos parecem até os da Angelina Jolie"_ – pensou Maxin.

- Sejam bem-vindas, meninas. – o chefe disse naquela voz grave.

- Bom dia, chefe. – as duas falaram juntas.

O homem então se virou para a mulher misteriosa e disse:

- Essas são Chloe Leoni e Maxin Deimos.

A mulher de olhar felino cumprimentou as duas com um aceno de cabeça ao qual Maxin e Chloe retribuíram.

- E esta é Ageha de Anjou.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A luz da manhã passava pela janela devido à cortina aberta. Scarlett Zemman abriu os olhos verdes lentamente despertando. Piscou várias vezes devido à claridade. Olhou em volta e não reconheceu a decoração do quarto. Confusa, olhou para si e notou que estava nua. Foi então que sentiu algo se mexer ao seu lado. Virou-se e se deparou com um belo homem totalmente nu. Sorriu. Toda vez que o via ela sorria. Já havia se deitado com vários homens ao longo de sua vida mas aquele era diferente. Com aquele ela não fazia sexo. Ela fazia amor. Sim, ela o amava. O amava mais que tudo. Entretanto, sabia que jamais poderia ficar com ele. Jamais poderia se casar com ele, ter filhos, um cachorro e morar em uma bela casa com vista para o mar. Não, aquilo jamais aconteceria. Ela era uma prostituta. Ele, um político. Duas profissões totalmente diferentes. Duas vidas opostas. E eles jamais viveriam felizes para sempre.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A jovem Will Rhodes estava em um tranqüilo Café em um bairro longe do centro de Atenas. A morena de longos cabelos lisos e repicados não gostava de lugares muito cheios com gente que falava demais. Estava sentada em uma mesa nos fundos do lugar. Ela esperava pelo seu informante. Vestida com uma roupa preta um tanto elegante para àquela hora do dia, Will tomava um café expresso e li o jornal. A matéria era sobre uma modelo que havia acabado de ser eleita a mulher mais sexy do mundo pela segunda vez. Will pousou seus olhos vermelhos na foto que acompanhava a matéria.

- Hum... não é tão bonita assim. – a morena disse de forma irônica.

Terminou o café bem na hora que seu informante sentou à mesa.

- Está atrasado. – ela falou em tom de reprovação.

- Me desculpe. Belo lugar. E calmo também.

Will soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Traficantes devem freqüentar lugares calmos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O dia mal começara e Mayara Rios já se sentia cansada. Às vezes se perguntava por que tinha aceitado a carreira de modelo.

"_Para ajudar a minha família."_ – ela pensava.

Não. Não era apenas para ajudar a família e ela sabia disso. Mayara adorava ser idolatrada e venerada e a carreira de modelo lhe proporcionava isso e muito mais. Por conta da sua beleza, ela estava sempre cercada de amantes. Os mais belos e ricos. E agora que fora eleita a mulher mais sexy do mundo pela segunda vez, Mayara teria mais amantes e mais fortuna do que antes. Ah, sim! Ela sabia tirar proveito da sua beleza. Com os longos cabelos negros brilhantes, seios fartos e aqueles olhos azuis claros, a brasileira que também tinha sangue americano encantava qualquer um.

- Vamos, Maah! Ajeite essa franja! Está caindo sobre os olhos de novo! – pediu o fotógrafo.

A mulher suspirou. Sabia que a sessão de fotos mal começara. E ainda tinha que encarar o escritório de advocacia depois pois a mulher mais bela do mundo também era advogada. Talvez fosse por isso que seu escritório vivia cheio de clientes...

**O.o.O.o.O**

A loira de cabelos platinados chamada Ariel Blachefleur estava sentada em um banco no parque. A manhã estava agradável e a moça de olhos lilases e rosto de criança comia um chocolate enquanto lia um livro de romance. Oh, sim! Apesar de esconder de todos, Ariel era romântica. Devido à sua profissão, ela sabia que não deveria ficar sonhando com um príncipe encantado mas ela sonhava. Que mal há em sonhar? Ela poderia ser uma prostituta mas tinha o direito de sonhar, não tinha? Ela poderia ser um objeto de noite mas de manhã ela era uma mulher com sentimentos. Uma mulher com rosto de criança, que se veste de forma discreta e que fica lendo romances enquanto espera seu príncipe encantado. Essa era Ariel. A prostituta perpiscaz que sempre sabia o que seus clientes queriam. A prostituta que adorava roupas de grife e crianças.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Erica Cisne, mais conhecida por Eris, estava sentada no sofá da sua sala enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho tinto. Os longos cabelos negros ondulados estavam soltos e caíam até o quadril. Os olhos azuis brilhavam em fúria. Havia falhado na sua missão e ela detestava falhas. Tudo culpa de quem? Sim! Daquele idiota do Shura! Que ódio sentia daquele homem. Como ele conseguiu chegar antes dela? Quando chegara para o "serviço", Eris encontrara sua vítima já morta. E quem a matara? Aquele retardado!

- SHURA, EU TE ODEIO! – ela gritou jogando a taça na parede. O objeto se espatifou em mil pedaços.

Suspirou cansada. Passou a noite em claro por nada. Havia falhado e Shura, o maior assassino de aluguel da cidade, levara todo o crédito. Ah! Isso não ficaria assim. Não mesmo. Ela se vingaria. Com certeza. Deu mais um suspiro. Estava na hora de tomar banho e ir para o escritório. Eris podia ser uma matadora de aluguel de noite mas de dia era uma simples advogada. Levantou ainda irritada e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Está aí o primeiro capítulo. Sei que ainda falta muita gente mas estou cansada e tenho que ajudar com as coisas aqui em casa. As meninas que faltam aparecerão no próximo capítulo. Feliz Natal para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Rafaelle Moraes havia acabado de chegar de mais um "serviço". Abriu a porta do apartamento e percebeu que não havia ninguém lá. Sentiu o coração apertar. Normalmente o encontrava tomando café àquela hora da manhã. Será que ele finalmente a abandonara? Riu com tal pensamento. Ele não poderia. Ele não teria coragem. Ela sabia que ele já estava tão envolvido quanto ela. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e retirou uma garrafa d'água. Encheu um copo e foi para a varanda. Fitou o infinito por um longo tempo. Seus longos cabelos pretos balançavam ao vento. Como ela chegara a esse ponto? Sempre foi fria com todos mas com ele... Com ele, ela não conseguia. Parecia que toda vez que o via, sentia a temperatura do ambiente aumentar drasticamente. Suas mãos começavam a suar e ela sentia seu rosto esquentar. Ela não conseguia ser indiferente com ele. Ela não conseguia ser fria. Ela era louca por ele e foi justamente essa loucura que a fez ser o que ela era hoje: uma matadora de aluguel. Sim, ela se tornara uma assassina por culpa dele. Entrara nessa vida para destruir todos os inimigos do seu amado. Riu sarcástica. A que ponto chegara! Fechou os olhos azuis e tomou em um gole só o restante da água. Depois se dirigiu para o quarto onde se jogou na cama e sentiu o cheiro dele impregnado nos lençóis. Adormeceu sentindo o cheiro do seu amado Aiolos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Era final de tarde quando o avião de Mirian Scorpion aterrissou no Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas. A jovem de longos cabelos ondulados com algumas mechas roxas desembarcou no saguão. Retirou os óculos escuros mostrando seus belos olhos azuis claros. Estava toda vestida de preto fato que chamou a atenção de boa parte das pessoas do saguão.

- Olha ali. – uma senhora cochichou para a outra – Esses jovens de hoje... Como se não bastasse andar toda de preto ainda tem aqueles fios roxos horrorosos!

Mirian, ouvindo o que a senhora havia dito, se virou e lhe sorriu. Um sorriso cínico que fez a mulher sentir um arrepio. Logo em seguida a jovem pegou seu MP3 player e saiu andando calmamente pelo saguão. Observando tudo em volta, Mirian falou para si mesma:

- Juli escolheu bem...

**O.o.O.o.O**

O jantar mal havia começado e Mai Liebe já estava entediada. Às vezes se perguntava por que ainda estava com aquele homem que a forçava a fazer coisas que não queria. Muitas vezes sentia vontade de atirar em sua nuca como eventualmente fazia com algumas pessoas. Irritada, cruzou as pernas revelando belas botas pretas. Aquelas pessoas eram tão tediosas! Ouviu ao longe algumas pessoas rirem de alguma piada sem graça. Impaciente, começou a batucar na mesa. Radamanthys olhou-a exasperado.

- Comporte-se. – ele cochichou para Mai.

A morena de longos cabelos lisos e olhos azuis água deu um sorriso sarcástico e começou a batucar ainda mais forte na mesa atraindo olhares dos outros ocupantes. Irritado, Radamanthys, em um gesto brusco, segurou seu pulso.

- Já mandei parar.

- Estou entediada.

- Pois vai ter que agüentar.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Se você se comportar eu a levarei para beber quanto saquê puder.

Os olhos de Mai brilharam.

- Combinado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Passava das dez horas da noite e a boate "Santuário de Baco" já estava lotada. O local era composto por três andares: no primeiro funcionava a boate propriamente dita onde havia três pistas de dança cada uma com um bar e tudo o mais que uma boate que se preze tem, no segundo andar era onde os "shows" eram realizados e os "encontros" aconteciam e por fim o último andar era onde se localizavam os quartos.

Lily Miu-Miu terminava de colocar a sua fantasia de odalisca. Seus longos cabelos lisos estavam soltos e seus olhos cor mel estavam atentos para qualquer imperfeição que a roupa poderia apresentar. Fazia cerca de um ano que estava em Atenas e já era uma das "estrelas" do lugar. A francesa era sensual sem ser vulgar e por isso, muitos admiradores pagavam a entrada apenas para vê-la dançar, pois sabiam que jamais a levariam para a cama. Lily era "osso duro de roer" e não admitia virar prostituta. Um pouco contrariado, Afrodite, o dono do estabelecimento, acabou concordando em fazer de Lily apenas uma dançarina.

A mulher estava dando os últimos ajustes na roupa quando Pandora, uma morena de cabelos longos entrou no recinto.

- É a sua vez, Lily. – ela disse.

- Está bem. – a outra falou se dirigindo para o palco.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Chiara Montinne estava assustada. Era seu primeiro dia como prostituta e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Encontrava-se no segundo andar do prédio e observava uma mulher vestida de odalisca realizar uma dança sensual no palco. Estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia segurar o copo de wisky. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos emoldurando seu belo rosto e os olhos azuis atentos na dança da odalisca. Foi então que Afrodite se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Temos um cliente para você. Ele já está te esperando no quarto 202.

A loira engoliu em seco. Aquele seria o seu primeiro cliente. De repente, ela entrou em pânico.

- O que está esperando? – Afrodite perguntou vendo que a mulher ainda não tinha se levantado.

- Eu... Não consigo sair daqui. – ela respondeu.

- Ora, deixe de bobagem! – ele exclamou pegando a moça pelos dois braços e a levantando.

Com passos hesitantes, Chiara começou a caminhar em direção ao terceiro andar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite.

- Trate-o bem, Chiara. Ele é um dos nossos melhores clientes.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Fazia pouco mais de dois anos que Ânnya Signich estava em Atenas e nesse meio tempo já havia feito uma bela reputação. Ela era uma das assassinas mais requisitadas do submundo e uma das mais bem pagas também. Graças aos seus conhecimentos em artes marciais e computadores, a morena de olhos verdes conseguia realizar seu trabalho com destreza.

Ânnya estava na cobertura de um dos condomínios mais luxuosos de toda Atenas. Olhava intensamente a maleta de dinheiro em cima da mesa de vidro. Mais um trabalho realizado, mais alguns milhares de dólares na sua conta bancária.

- Está tudo aqui. – falou o homem a sua frente – Pode conferir se quiser.

- Não há necessidade. – ela respondeu. Fechou a maleta e se preparou para sair do lugar quando ouviu o homem falar:

- Gostaria que fizesse mais um servicinho.

- Hoje não dá. Ainda tenho que estudar para minha prova de amanhã.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Não! Por favor, não! – o homem implorava assustado.

- Você sabe que não há outro jeito. – ela respondeu de forma fria.

- Eu faço o que você quiser. Te dou um milhão!

- Não quero o seu dinheiro sujo.

- Eu faço o que você quiser mas por favor não me mate!

O homem estava de joelhos implorando pela sua vida. À sua frente estava uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente. As madeixas estavam presas em uma franja e os olhos demonstravam frieza e repulsa.

- Vermes como você não merecem viver. Aquela criança era feliz com os pais...

- Por favor...

Lisandra apertou os olhos. Será que aquele verme não tinha um pingo de amor próprio? Ficar rastejando pedindo clemência era simplesmente ridículo.

- Tenha piedade...

A ruiva soltou um risinho sarcástico.

- Você por acaso teve piedade com aquele casal? TEVE?

O homem sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha. Lisandra suspirou. Meteu a mão dentro do sobretudo negro e sacou uma pistola Taurus PT 59. Apontou para a cabeça do homem e a manga do sobretudo escorreu revelando uma tatuagem de uma borboleta negra e vermelha sobre o pulso direito. O homem arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Só para você saber: o nome da sua assassina é Lisandra DAngelis.

A ruiva atirou entre os olhos do homem que morreu antes mesmo de cair no chão.

Calmamente, Lisandra guardou a arma dentro do sobretudo e colocou algo ao lado do corpo do morto. Saiu correndo e pulou pela janela com uma maestria invejável.

Quando a polícia arrombou a porta e encontrou o cadáver, seu assassino já estava longe. Ao lado do morto estava um origami na forma de uma borboleta negra.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Ficarei um tempo sem atualizar, pois vou viajar e volto dia 02/01. Infelizmente ainda estou em aulas (pois é, faculdade federal entra em greve, vida cruel) e por isso ainda tenho trabalhos e provas. Portanto, não sei quando será a próxima atualização desta fic (e das outras),pois logo após as provas vou viajar de novo ficando quase um mês longe. Peço a todos que acompanham minhas fics um pouco de paciência. Por fim desejo a todos um ótimo Ano- Novo! Nos vemos em 2007!


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Chiara chegou à porta do quarto, tremia dos pés a cabeça. Um pouco hesitante, ela girou a maçaneta e se deparou com um quarto mal iluminado. Seus olhos demoraram-se para se acostumar com a escuridão. Apertou os olhos azuis e pôde distinguir a silhueta de um homem parado à janela. Este estava de costas para ela e segurava uma taça de vinho na mão direita.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – ele falou ainda de costas para ela.

- É o meu trabalho senhor...

- Saga. Meu nome é Saga.

- É o meu trabalho senhor Saga.

Ele soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Virou-se para ela e lhe sorriu. Chiara então viu um dos homens mais belos que já tivera oportunidade de ver nos seus poucos 16 anos de existência: alto, corpo bem definido, longos cabelos azuis e olhos claros.

A loira sentiu algo em seu ventre. Definitivamente aquele homem era um verdadeiro deus grego.

- O quê foi? – ele perguntou.

- Nada.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos. Depois disse:

- Normalmente eu venho até aqui para ver os shows e conversar com o Afrodite. Não costumo transar com as garotas do local mas você me chamou a atenção.

Ela corou. Ele então depositou a taça na mesa e começou a desabotoar a camisa que era de um azul marinho. Chiara sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rapidamente. Saga já havia tacado a blusa para um canto e começava a abrir a calça quando percebeu que a jovem a sua frente não havia feito um movimento sequer.

- O quê houve, jovem?

- Na-Nada.

Ele a encarou confuso por um tempo. Foi quando uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto.

- Não me diga que eu sou seu primeiro cliente.

Chiara concordou com a cabeça.

- Me diga: você ainda é virgem?

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes. Depois confirmou. Olhou então para Saga e viu em seu rosto um misto de fascínio e comoção.

- Por essa eu não esperava.

A moça ficou ainda mais vermelha. Tremendo, começou a tirar a blusa mas foi parada por Saga que já havia dado alguns passos e estava a centímetros dela.

- Calma. Não precisa ficar nervosa. – ele falou segurando delicadamente sua mão.

Ela o olhou um pouco temerosa. Ele a olhou docemente. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou delicadamente. Chiara sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo e uma sensação doce se apoderar da sua carne.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te machucar. Prometo. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Poucas são as prostitutas virgens que têm como seu primeiro cliente um homem doce e gentil. Saga mostrou a Chiara o calor de um corpo masculino. Mostrou-lhe o quanto era calmo e ardente. E quando a jovem acordou no dia seguinte vendo apenas uma pequena mancha de sangue no lençol, sem homem de cabelos compridos, ela percebeu o quanto tivera sorte e ficou imaginando se o jovem Saga não apareceria novamente naquela noite.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lisandra havia acabado de parar a sua moto em frente ao Departamento de Segurança de Atenas. Eram cerca de oito horas da manhã e a jovem estava com uma cara péssima devido à noite mal dormida. Entrou no local e pediu para falar com o jovem Aldebaran. A atendente lhe disse que este estava em uma reunião e que logo ele iria atendê-la. A ruiva então se sentou em um banco e esperou. Tentava a todo custo se manter acordada mas isso estava praticamente impossível. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma voz sarcástica a sua frente:

- Ora, ora! Se não é Lisandra D'Angelis batendo cabeça de tanto sono em frente a minha porta!

A jovem não precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem estava falando.

- Bom dia para você também, Shion!

O jovem de longos cabelos verdes soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Você deveria dormir mais. Sabe, uma noite mal dormida pode atrapalhar na sua beleza.

A ruiva rolou os olhos. Shion então ficou sério.

- O quê veio falar com o Aldebaran? – ele perguntou.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu mal - humorada.

Shion estreitou os olhos para ela. Antes de ir embora disse:

- Eu estou de olho em você, Angelis.

Ela o encarou seriamente.

- O quê quer dizer? – perguntou.

- Você sabe muito bem. Não pense que só porque é influente nessa cidade está livre de alguma acusação. Eu sei quem você é realmente. E um dia a pegarei. – e saiu.

Lisandra ficou observando Shion ir embora. Ela sabia que o jovem não era idiota e que se não tomasse cuidado ele a pegaria. Shion era ao lado de Mú o melhor detetive de toda a Grécia. Esperto e dedicado, ele já havia colocado vários criminosos atrás das grades.

- Lis? – ela ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si. Virou-se e deparou-se com um jovem bem alto e musculoso. Tinha as sobrancelhas espessas e o cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava uma calça escura e uma blusa branca de manga comprida juntamente com suspensórios que o deixavam incrivelmente sexy. Em uma das mãos estava um charuto.

- Deba! – ela gritou se jogando nos braços do amigo.

- Como vai, pequena? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Lisandra e Aldebran eram amigos há muito tempo. Ele era o único que sabia da vida dupla da moça e, mesmo sendo um policial, a ajudava. Na verdade, Aldebaran também tinha uma vida dupla. O brasileiro trabalhava tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Fornecia armas tanto para a polícia quanto para os traficantes. Jogava dos dois lados e ninguém poderia negar que ele era um ótimo jogador.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Deba.

- É claro. Você só me procura quando precisa de algo. – ele falou fingindo estar chateado.

Lisandra lhe mostrou a língua.

- Não é verdade. Semana passada mesmo nós fomos ao cinema se esqueceu?

- Fomos? – ele perguntou fingindo desentendimento – Não me lembro...

- Ora seu... – ela falou dando um soco no braço do amigo.

Aldebaran riu.

- Vamos até a minha sala resolver o seu problema.

Os dois então se dirigiram para uma sala no final do corredor. Na porta havia uma plaquinha com o nome do brasileiro. Aldebaran conduziu Lisandra para dentro e lhe mostrou uma cadeira para que sentasse. Depois deu a volta na grande mesa de mogno e sentou do outro lado. Olhou fixamente para a amiga e perguntou:

- Do quê você precisa?

Lisandra riu. Encarou o amigo divertida e disse:

- Não tem idéia, caro amigo?

Aldebaran suspirou e lhe sorriu.

- Qual arma e quantas balas você precisa, Lis?

**O.o.O.o.O**

O jovem Giovanni, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte, estava sentado em sua mesa e remexia uns papéis inquieto. De acordo com as anotações, ele precisava se encontrar com Aldebaran urgentemente. Estava tão nervoso que quando bateram na porta, ele berrou grosseiramente para que entrassem.

Mayara entrou com vários papéis em sua mão. Parou em frente à mesa de Máscara e jogou os papéis em cima dos que o rapaz estava vendo. Irritado, ele se voltou para a moça.

- O quê você quer? – ele perguntou grosseiramente.

- Aqui estão os processos.

- E o quê tem?

- Tem que eu mais uma vez te livrei a cara.

O italiano então parou para examinar os papéis. Mayara tinha razão: mais uma vez ele escapara das grades por causa dela.

- E como foi a sessão de fotos? – ele perguntou com um suspiro.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. Tenho um desfile em Paris e ficarei ausente por uns dias.

Máscara a olhou tristemente.

- Você é o melhor advogado que eu tenho.

- Você tem vários advogados bons.

- Mas você é a melhor!

Ela sorriu. Gostava quando Máscara falava isso. Gostava quando as pessoas a colocavam em um pedestal.

- Já que você vai ficar uns dias fora... – Máscara começou a falar se levantando – Eu vou te dar uma coisa para se lembrar enquanto estiver em Paris.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou maliciosamente. Sabia o que ele queria dizer.

- Aham. – ele falou e já estava a milímetros dela.

Ele a beijou com fúria ao qual ela respondeu. Segundos depois os papéis estavam espalhados pelo chão e os dois estavam em cima da mesa.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Mais um capítulo! Dessa vez alguns dos nossos dourados apareceram! Talvez eu atualize essa semana ainda mas não prometo nada. Agradeço a todos que têm deixado review e têm acompanhado a fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Gustav Von Achert, mais conhecido como Afrodite, era um belo jovem sueco de 1,83m. Havia se mudado para Atenas a fim de prosperar e acabou se tornando agente de belas mulheres sedutoras ou, como se diz em linguagem popular, um cafetão. Seu rosto tinha traços um tanto femininos o que despertava desejos em mulheres e até mesmo em homens. Enriqueceu tanto no ramo da prostituição que acabou se tornando um dos "reis" da cidade. Era o tipo de homem que não se interessava por ninguém específico o que o fazia ainda mais sedutor. Seu mundo era apenas ele e nada mais. Não tinha namorada nem família. Apenas amigos. Grandes amigos.

O jovem Afrodite estava agora na sala do famoso Aiolos Pétros, um importante empresário do ramo de jogos. O grego de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros era ao lado do irmão mais novo Aiolia Pétros, o dono de mais da metade dos cassinos da capital da Grécia.

- Me diga, caro amigo – começou Afrodite – Como vão os negócios?

Aiolos soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Vão bem a não ser por aqueles dois detetives enxeridos.

Afrodite riu.

- Aldebaran bem que podia dar um jeito neles. – o sueco comentou.

- Aquele brasileiro não toma partido de nenhum dos lados e você sabe disso, Afrodite.

- É eu sei. – Afrodite falou sorvendo um gole de uísque.

- Esperto é ele. Pelo menos não tem problemas como nós. Devo imaginar que aqueles dois também andam metendo o bedelho nos seus negócios, não?

O jovem de traços femininos tomou mais um gole da bebida.

- Anda. Eu te juro, Aiolos que um dia eu ainda me irrito e mando matá-los.

O grego riu.

- Quando isso acontecer me avise para eu poder assistir!

**O.o.O.o.O**

O jovem Kamus Boutin era um importante promotor de Atenas. Apesar da pouca idade, o rapaz era talentoso e esforçado garantindo assim um futuro promissor. Sua sede por justiça espantava até mesmo seus colegas que já estavam no ramo há mais tempo.

Como de costume, Kamus chegou cedo ao Tribunal de Justiça. Ajeitou a papelada em sua mesa e se dirigiu a máquina de café expresso. Era um hábito seu tomar uma xícara antes de começar a trabalhar. Havia acabado de colocar o líquido preto no recipiente quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Bom - dia, Boutin.

Kamus não precisou se virar para saber quem era.

- Bom – dia, Nikolas.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você. Vire-se, por favor.

O francês naturalizado grego obedeceu ao colega. Virou-se lentamente, pois não estava com vontade de ver o rosto alegre e rechonchudo de Academos Nikolas logo pela manhã. Quando finalmente terminou de se virar, não foi com os olhos azuis brilhantes de seu colega que se deparou. Foi com olhos em um tom arroxeado e que o miravam com uma mistura de receio e selvageria. Assustado com aquele par de olhos, Kamus recuou alguns passos para trás e quase derrubou o café na camisa branca de linho.

- Esta é Ageha de Anjou. Ela será sua assistente a partir de hoje. – falou Nikolas.

O jovem francês piscou várias vezes não entendendo nada.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

Nikolas soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Não acredito que o compenetrado Kamus Boutin não está conseguindo absorver uma informação! Justo você Boutin!

Kamus o olhou irritado. Não gostava que fizessem troça dele.

- Eu entendi o que você disse. – disse.

- Então por que perguntou "como"? – uma voz feminina perguntou. Era Ageha que havia se intrometido na conversa. Dessa vez, o olhar irritado do francês foi dirigido para a moça.

- Escute senhorita Anjou. É esse o seu nome, não é? Não sei por que resolveram colocá-la como minha assistente, mas eu faço o meu trabalho muito bem sozinho.

- Se fizesse tão bem não me mandariam para lhe dar suporte. – a moça comentou displicentemente.

Nikolas riu alto diante do comentário da jovem.

- Ela tem a língua afiada, Kamus. Vai ser uma boa assistente. – comentou.

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras, senhorita Anjou. Eu sou o promotor. Se você vai trabalhar aqui é bom seguir as minhas ordens. E se você usar esse tom mais uma vez comigo eu dou um jeito de te expulsar do Tribunal para sempre, fui claro?

Vendo que não tinha escolha, Ageha assentiu com a cabeça. Sua vontade era de dar um belo tapa naquele francês metido, mas se fizesse isso seu disfarce ficaria comprometido e com ele toda a sua missão.

- Ótimo. – falou Kamus satisfeito pelo consentimento da jovem – Agora venha até a minha sala. Temos mais coisas para conversar antes que você comece a trabalhar.

Mais uma vez a moça assentiu. Como era arrogante aquele francês! Que vontade de aplicar-lhe um dos golpes que aprendera. Apenas um. E se ele morresse... Bem, não seria culpa sua, seria?

Kamus e Ageha se despediram do alegre Nikolas e rumaram para a sala do francês. Kamus ia à frente rogando praga para quem quer que tenha tido aquela idéia estúpida de colocarem uma assistente para ele. Ageha ia alguns passos atrás pensando qual golpe poderia aplicar no rapaz sem que comprometesse seu disfarce.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A jovem Erica se encontrava em um luxuoso restaurante em um bairro de classe alta de Atenas. À sua frente estava Ariel que sorria divertida para a amiga.

- Não acredito que você ainda está irritada por ter perdido um "serviço" para o Shura. – falava a loira segurando-se para não cair na risada.

- Não me lembre disso, Ariel. – a morena retrucou irritada.

- Você não deveria se importar com esse tipo de coisa, Eris. – Ariel censurou a amiga.

- Queria ver se tivesse sido com você. Se tivesse sido você a perder um cliente. – a outra respondeu ainda irritada.

Ariel olhou feio para a amiga. Eris, percebendo a gafe que cometera, tratou logo de se desculpar. Sabia que Ariel não gostava muito da profissão que exercia e que só trabalhava naquele ramo por necessidade. Seu sonho era encontrar o príncipe encantado e fugir daquela vida para poder montar uma família e viver feliz para sempre.

Ariel e Eris eram amigas há pouco tempo, mas já nutriam uma amizade sincera e bonita. Eris havia chegado a Atenas procurando o assassino de seu pai. Ariel morava em Atenas desde que nascera. Eris era morena e fria. Ariel era loira e alegre. Eris usava sua beleza para atingir seus objetivos. Ariel era reservada e não usava sua beleza como a amiga. Eris era uma assassina. Ariel, uma prostituta. Duas criaturas tão diferentes que só tinham em comum serem órfãs. Parecia impossível que ficassem juntas. Agora, era impossível viver longe uma da outra.

- Eu te aconselho porque sou sua amiga. Não quero te ver estressada. Sabia que o estresse dá rugas?

- Ai, Ariel! Vira essa boca pra lá! Eu sou jovem e bonita demais para ter rugas! – exclamou Eris.

A loira soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Você é uma figura, sabia? E o que pretende fazer?

- Bom – começou Eris – Primeiro eu vou me vingar do Shura – Ariel rolou os olhos – Depois eu vejo o que faço.

- Você está obcecada com essa idéia de se vingar do Shura.

- Ele vai me pagar pela humilhação que me causou. – Eris disse apertando forte o copo com sidra.

Ariel sorriu amavelmente. Conhecia a amiga. Eris não descansaria até ter humilhado Shura. Disso ela tinha certeza.

- Eu é que não queria estar na pele do espanhol agora. – a loira comentou colocando uma garfada na boca.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shura Paranhos era um espanhol que estava na cidade há bastante tempo. Um exímio matador foi acumulando uma grande fortuna ao longo dos anos e poderia ter se tornado um dos "reis" de Atenas se assim quisesse. Entretanto, o rapaz preferiu viver no anonimato, pois se tornar uma figura pública atrapalharia sua vida. Seu nome era conhecido no submundo de Atenas, mas para a outra face da cidade, ele era apenas o empresário Paranhos: aquele que comercializava espadas do mundo todo.

A sua vida era comercializar espadas e matar pessoas. Muitas vezes ele juntava esses dois prazeres que possuía e realizava uma morte belíssima em sua opinião. Como aquela última em que matara um chefão da máfia apenas com um golpe da sua belíssima Excalibur, uma espada feita por ele mesmo e que era a mais bela que já vira. Com 102 cm e adornada com ouro e rubi, causava inveja em qualquer um que a visse. Era uma espada especial que ele só usava em ocasiões especiais.

Em seu último "serviço", Shura havia levado a Excalibur consigo. Sua vítima era um chefão da máfia, um homem respeitado e temido por muitos. O próprio Shura já havia trabalhado para ele algumas vezes, mas o espanhol não gostava do mafioso por diversas razões e aceitou de bom grado o serviço. Como de costume, esperou o anoitecer para atacar. Entrou furtivamente no escritório já vazio àquela hora da noite e surpreendeu o homem. Com uma habilidade fora do comum, Shura aplicou-lhe apenas um golpe decepando-lhe de imediato a cabeça. Enquanto limpava com um lenço branco a espada, Erica Cisne, sua maior rival, adentrou no recinto.

- Está atrasada, querida. Eu já o liquidei. – ele havia dito com um sorriso irônico.

Shura viu o rosto da mulher se contorcer em um careta. Logo em seguida, o espanhol fugiu deixando Erica completamente furiosa.

Sentado em sua biblioteca, o rapaz se recordava desse pequeno acontecimento. Poucas coisas lhe davam mais prazer do que ver Erica Cisne perder para ele.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Anoitecia na capital grega. Em seu apartamento em um bairro nobre da cidade, Chloe Leoni se arrumava para sair. A jovem trajava um suntuoso vestido oriental vermelho com um dragão dourado bordado no tecido. Os cabelos loiros estavam impecavelmente arrumados. Uma delicada sandália preta e uma maquiagem que realçava sua beleza dava o toque final. Mirou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Estaria atraente? Chloe sempre foi muito vaidosa. Gostava de estar elegante em qualquer situação. A jovem ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar Max. – ela disse.

Segundos depois, Maxin adentrou no aposento. A morena trajava um elegante vestido negro de alcinhas. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Uma maquiagem discreta e sandálias pretas completavam o visual.

- Não sei por que deixei você escolher minha roupa. – Maxin disse olhando-se no espelho. Logo em seguida fez uma careta.

- Porque, querida Max, se você tivesse escolhido sua roupa na certa iria vestida com uma blusa de mangas longas. – Chloe respondeu ajeitando o cabelo.

- Chloe, meu amor, seu cabelo está ótimo pare de mexê-lo. E eu sofro de insolação se esqueceu?

- Por Deus, Max! A festa é de noite!

- Mesmo assim. Eu não gosto dessa roupa. – a morena falou cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Não dá mais tempo de trocar. Temos que ir.

- É eu sei.

- Você se lembra do plano?

- É claro, Chloe! Que tipo de agente acha que eu sou?!

- Só pra saber...

- E você lembre-se de que não nos conhecemos. Não venha falar comigo durante a festa, entendeu?

Chloe rolou os olhos.

- Que tipo de agente você acha que eu sou? – a loira perguntou provocando a amiga.

- Não me imite senhorita Leoni. – Maxin advertiu. Chloe riu.

- É melhor irmos.

- Tem razão. – Max concordou.

As duas já estavam quase no táxi quando Chloe perguntou:

- Max?

- Hum?

- Você acha que essa festa vai ser interessante?

- Vamos ver... – e a morena fez uma cara pensativa – Todos os "reis" da cidade estarão lá além de assassinos profissionais e outras beldades de Atenas. Sim. Vai ser muito interessante. – a moça concluiu.

- Tem razão. Só espero que a tal de Ageha não aja estupidamente e ponha tudo a perder. – Chloe comentou.

- Chloe, tenho certeza de que ela é tão boa agente quanto nós. Não viu a ficha dela? É surpreendente!

- Mesmo assim. Não confio nos franceses. Além do mais...

- Além do mais o quê? – Maxin quis saber.

- Além do mais ninguém é tão bom agente quanto eu! – a loira concluiu com um sorriso travesso.

- Convencida! – Max exclamou.

Assim, as duas entraram no táxi que as levaria para a mansão onde a festa aconteceria. Esperavam que tudo desse certo. Todo cuidado é pouco quando se está em uma festa cercada de "reis". Principalmente quando você é um agente secreto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Finalmente! Aleluia, irmão! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava com bloqueio para essa fic. Eu sei, podem me bater que eu deixo. Eu mereço. Esse capítulo foi para provar que eu não desisti dessa fic. Agora as coisas ficaram mais interessantes, não acham? E como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa (Tá. Isso é mentira. É só pra eu não apanhar de vocês) eu vou deixar uma prévia do que vai acontecer na festa:

_- Espero que esteja gostando da festa. – ele disse._

_- Oh, sim! Muito! – ela respondeu – A sua mansão é muito bonita._

_- É eu sei. E ela não é apenas bonita. É segura também. Você sabe, uma pessoa importante como eu, tem que ter uma segurança rígida._

_- Entendo._

_- Eu ficaria muito irritado se alguém viesse até aqui disfarçado para roubar documentos importantes. – ele disse e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito ameaçador._

_Chloe sentiu o sangue gelar._

Ah! O nome Gustav pertence à Juliane.chan1


	8. Chapter 8

**N.a: Bom, primeiramente eu devo desculpas para vocês. A atualização demorou muito. Eu sei o quanto é chato esperar pela atualização de uma fic mas acreditem não foi de propósito. Essa é a fic mais trabalhosa que eu tenho. Para vocês terem uma idéia eu levei quase quatro horas para escrever esse capítulo. E eu realmente não estou com tempo para isso. Metade desse capítulo já estava pronto mas o meu pc antigo me fez o favor de dar pau e eu perdi tudo (bem feito pra mim quem mandou não salvar em cd). Isso me desanimou profundamente e então eu fiquei um tempo sem colocar as mãos nessa fic. Finalmente, depois de meses, a vontade voltou assim como as idéias e o resultado disso é esse novo capítulo. Agradeço de coração toda a paciência de vocês. Esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente do original mas eu espero que gostem. Mandem reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante. São elas que me fazem vir extremamente gripada para o pc e escrever por quatro horas inenterruptamente. Obrigada pelo carinho, compreensão e apoio de todos vocês! Ah! Mais uma coisa: esse capítulo não foi revisado então eu peço perdão por qualquer erro que eu tenha cometido. Beijos e boa leitura!**

A residência dos Kapranos ficava fora dos limites da cidade. Era uma suntuosa mansão de três andares a beira mar toda pintada de branco e sustentada por pilastras. Um imenso jardim separava o portão de ferro, que tinha um grande K cravado nele, da entrada principal. Para se atravessar o jardim muito bem cuidado era necessário utilizar algum meio de transporte pois apenas caminhando demoraria muito.

O táxi de Chloe e Maxin estava parado no meio da fila de automóveis.

- Ai que saco! – Chloe resmungou irritada.

- Pare de reclamar, Chloe. – disse Max.

- Estou entediada – a loira falou e depois colocou a cabeça para fora da janela do táxi – COMO É? ESSA FILA ANDA OU NÃO?

Max puxou a amiga para dentro.

- Tá louca? Quer estragar tudo? Céus!

- Nós já estamos há um tempo nessa droga de fila! Nossos superiores poderiam ter mechido os pauzinhos...

Max rolou os olhos. Era difíci acreditar que Chloe era uma das melhores agentes do mundo. A morena não sabia como a loira ainda não dera com a língua nos dentes e colocara toda a organização em risco.

- Acalme-se. A fila já está andando.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

A doce Chiara caminhava timidamente pelos corredores da mansão. Ela trajava um longo vestido rosa claro decotado. Os cabelos claros estava presos por uma fita também rosa dando à moça um certo ar angelical. A jovem pensava na sua primeira transa quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Puta que pariu! Meu champanhe!

Chiara então olhou para a pessoa que esbarrara: era uma jovem mulher de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos. Possuía um piercing no nariz e trajava um micro-vestido vermelho.

- Me desculpe! – a loira disse. A ruiva então olhou para a outra e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Isso aqui não é colégio não. – ela brincou. Chiara fechou a cara.

- Eu também sou uma convidada.

- É mesmo? E você veio com quem? Com a mamãe e o papai?

A loira fechou ainda mais a cara. Que mulher abusada!

- Estou brincando, linda. Me chamo Scarlett Zemman. E você?

- Eu sou Chiara Montinne. – a outra respondeu.

- Bom, Chiara. Você está me devendo uma taça de champanhe, sabia?

- É. Eu percebi pelo escândalo que você fez.

Scarlett enrubesceu.

- É mesmo? Bem, não ligue. Eu sou assim mesmo. Está sozinha?

- Estou.

- Que tal nós darmos uma volta?

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Porcaria! Porcaria! Porcaria! – Will repetia insistentemente enquanto passava pelos corredores abarrotados de gente – Odeio lugares cheios!

A mulher se expremia entre os muitos convidados da festa. Tinha vontade de sair batendo em todo mundo. Céus! Por que as pessoas simplesmente não podiam dar passagem para ela? Por que elas tinham que ficar no meio do caminho atrapalhando quem queria passar? Como ela queria ter uma pistola naquele momento... Esse pensamento fez o seu tão conhecido sorriso sádico aparecer. Começou então a empurrar com mais força as pessoas no seu caminho.

- Olha por onde anda! – Mirian resmungou.

- O que disse? – Will perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Eu disse pra você olhar por onde anda! Além de chega é surda também?

- Nossa! A menininha sabe se defender!

- E também sei andar em lugares cheios sem ter que empurrar as pessoas. – Mirian disse daquele jeito frio dela.

- Você tem muitas qualidades, não?

- Você não sabe como!

As duas se encararam por alguns instantes. Depois sorriram. Um sorriso igualmente perigoso. Nascia ali uma amizade. Uma amizade muito estranha.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rafaelle havia acabado de chegar na festa. A jovem usava um vestido tomara-que-caia justo de couro preto que ia até a coxa e acentuava suas belas curvas. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e caíam sensualmente em forma de cascata. Por onde passava, a mulher atraía olhares masculinos fato que estava irritando profundamente seu acompanhante.

- Você poderia se vestir mais discretamente só para variar. – Aiolos comentou irritado.

- Tem alguém com ciúmes, é? – a mulher perguntou. Seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

- Não comece, Rafaelle. Não comece.

- Não se preocupe – ela disse segurando no braço forte do companheiro – Apenas um único homem me interessa. – e roçou o seio esquerdo no braço direito dele. Aiolos sentiu uma pulsação entre as pernas.

- Onde será que está o pessoal? – o rapaz perguntou mudando de assunto. Não queria ficar excitado ali no meio da festa. Rafaelle riu.

- Por que muda de assunto, meu amor? – e ela pressionou o seio com força no braço dele. O rapaz já estava sentindo o desejo se apossar do seu corpo quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Hei, mano! – Aiolia gritou e fez sinal para que o irmão mais velho o seguisse.

- Graças a Deus! – Aiolos exclamou aliviado – Eu vou conversar com o meu irmão. Vá dar uma volta para se distrair.

- Certo. – ela disse e baixou o tom de voz – Só que mais tarde você não vai escapar. – e dizendo isso saiu de perto do namorado.

- Por Zeus! Essa mulher me deixa louco!

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ânnya estava extremamente irritada. Minutos atrás ela estava sentada confortavelmente em um sofá de couro marrom e bebericava um delicioso drink quando dois gordos idiotas chegaram e começaram a tagarelar. Como se isso não bastasse, os dois retardados acenderam dois cigarros e a fumaça vinha na direção da moça fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Malditos sejam todos os fumantes! Queimem com seus malditos cigarros no reino do inferno!

A mulher havia acabado de se levantar quando foi abordada por um belo jovem.

- Com licença – ele disse educadamente – Eu percebi que a senhorita estava incomodada com a fumaça dos cigarros. Tome. É para ajudar. – e estendeu um delicado lenço para a jovem.

- Obrigada. – Ânnya respondeu e enxugou delicadamente os olhos que lacrimejavam. Depois de sentir a sua visão desenbaçar, ela estendeu o lenço para o rapaz e quando fez isso observou melhor o seu bem-feitor.

" _Oh, meu Deus! Ele parece uma Barbie!"_ – ela pensou.

- Meu nome é Shaka. Shaka Kumar. E o seu? – ele perguntou sorrindo docemente.

- Ah... Meu nome é Ânnya Signich.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Signich. – Shaka falou beijando a mão direita da moça que corou levemente.

- O-O prazer é todo meu.

- Gostaria de dar uma volta? Longe desses fumantes? – o loiro perguntou educadamente.

- Adoraria.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Vestida em um sexy vestido azul-marinho, com cabelos escuros e ondulados soltos, Erica bebericava um delicioso licor de menta e observava atentamente tudo a sua volta.

- Que saco, Eris! Você já está me dando nos nervos! Pára de procurar o Shura pelo amor de Deus! – Ariel exclamou irritada. A loira usava um discreto vestido branco.

- Aquele maldito vai me pagar pelo que fez! Que audácia roubar o meu cliente! Ele vai ver só!

- Certo, certo. Mas será que você poderia se vingar um outro dia? A festa está ótima e em vez de aproveitar você só pensa em decepar a cabeça do espanhol.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em furar a barriga dele mas gostei da sua idéia.

Ariel rolou os olhos.

- Cara, não sei como eu consigo ser sua amiga!

- É porque você gosta desse meu lado sádico. Admita: você queria ser que nem eu.

- Uma assassina sangue-frio? Não, obrigada.

- Ah! Imagine só, Ariel: nós faríamos uma dupla imbatível!

- Não tente me arrastar para esse seu mundo cruel e sanguinário.

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma sem-coração que sente prazer em matar.

- E não sente?

- Um pouquinho. Mas você sabe muito bem que eu faço isso por vingan... ACHEI!

Com o grito da amiga, Ariel deu um pulo para trás e quase derrubou o primeiro-ministro.

- Me desculpe. – ela disse polidamente para o homem – Que idéia idiota foi essa de gritar do nada, sua maluca? – ela perguntou para a amiga.

- Achei o Shura! – Erica exclamou saindo do aposento.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. – Ariel disse entediada seguindo a amiga.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Assim que entrou no salão de braços dados com Máscara da Morte, Mayara atraiu a atenção de todos do local.

- Que ótimo – o italiano resmungou – E eu que queria ser discreto. Não sei quem chama mais a atenção: se você ou a namorada do Aiolos.

Mayara riu debochadamente.

- Ciúme é um sentimento negativo, sabia?

Máscara grunhiu. Mayara riu ainda mais.

- Não sei por que está tão irritado. Você deveria estar feliz de a minha sessão de fotos ter acabado antes do previsto. Caso contrário eu não estaria aqui com você agora.

- Pelo menos eu não estaria sendo alvo de olhares indiscretos.

- Ah! É assim, é? Então está bem! Ali. Olha ali seus amiguinhos. Vai lá falar com eles, vai! Enquanto isso eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Encontrar alguém que realmente aprecie a minha companhia. – e dizendo isso a morena soltou o braço do italiano e rumou para fora do recinto.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Máscara da Morte resmungou e logo depois se juntou a Aiolos e Aiolia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mai estava no bar enchendo a cara de saquê. Havia acabado de brigar com Radamanthys e estava extremamente irritada.

- Aquele idiota! Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar daquele jeito? Loiro oxigenado! – a mulher falava com voz embargada.

- Você não deveria beber desse jeito. Pode acabar passando mal. – uma voz disse atrás dela. Quando Mai se virou, deparou-se com uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos com a pele muito branca.

- E quem é você para dar palpite na minha vida?

- Perdão! Não me apresentei. Meu nome é Danya von Silvaner.

- Mai Liebe. – a outra disse tomando o restante de saquê em um único gole.

- Você gosta mesmo de saquê hein?! – Danya disse sentando-se ao lado de Mai e pedindo uma bebida.

- Ja ich. – a outra respondeu inconscientemente. Danya arregalou os olhos.

- Sprichst du Deutsches? – Você fala alemão?

- Ich. – Sim.

- Wir haben viele Sachen im Common. – Nós temos muitas coisas em comum.

- Es ist, was es scheint. – É o que parece.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lily estava na mesa de frios e devorava alguns canapés quando sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

- Mas que tédio de festa. – uma jovem comentou ao seu lado.

- Perdão? – Lily perguntou.

- Nada não. – a outra disse – Só falei que essa festa tá um porre. Não acontece nada de interessante. E nem achei meu primo ainda. Cara, esse lugar é enorme. Me passa esse canapé aí?

Lily passou o canapé para a outra e a olhou intrigada. A jovem tinha os cabelos castanhos com mechas vermelhas e púrpuras. Os olhos eram verdes e a pele muito clara.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Lily perguntou.

- Ah! Perdão! Que indelicadez a minha! – a outra disse colocando o canapé de uma só vez na boca. Depois o engoliu – Meu nome é Vicky Moe Fischer. E o seu?

- Lily Miu-Miu.

- Miu-Miu? Que nome engraçado!

- O seu também não é lá grandes coisas não, ok?!

- Mas é melhor do que o seu.

- Só porque você quer.

- Chata.

- Irritante.

Ambas riram ao mesmo tempo. Foi então que ouviram um som alto vindo do outro salão.

- Hei! A boate abriu! Você gosta de dançar? – Lily perguntou.

- Cara, aqui tem até boate? Nossa! O dono da festa deve ser podre de rico! – Vicky falou admirada.

- Você nunca ouviu falar nos irmãos Kapranos?

- Não. Cheguei na cidade tem pouquíssimo tempo. Na verdade menos de uma semana.

- Saga e Kanon Kapranos são duas das pessoas mais influentes da cidade. Poderia-se dizer que do país. São eles que estão dando esta festa. – explicou Lily.

- Nossa! E eles fazem o que? Trabalham com política? Porque só roubando pra conseguir construir uma casa dessas!

Lily riu. Pelo visto Vicky ainda não tinha idéia do que os irmãos Kapranos faziam. Bom, não seria ela a contar. Lily nunca gostou de fofocas.

- Você não me respondeu, Vicky. Gosta ou não gosta de dançar?

- Tá brincando? Eu adoro! Vamos logo balançar o esqueleto! – Vicky exclamou animada.

Assim, as duas se dirigiram para a boate.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Você não vai até lá, Deba!

- Por que não, Lis?

- Porque eu não quero ficar sozinha. – a ruiva disse fazendo biquinho.

- Sozinha? Garota acorda! Você é uma das figuras mais populares da cidade! Sozinha você não fica nem cinco minutos.

- Mas eu quero que você fique comigo... – ela disse ainda fazendo biquinho.

- Não faça essa carinha pra mim, Lis.

- Por favor...

- Não.

- Por favooorrr...

- Não estou ouvindo. – o brasileiro falou tapando os ouvidos.

- Poxa, Debinha. Eu gosto tanto de você...

O brasileiro soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou resolver o que tenho que fazer e já volto. Você pode pedir o que quiser em troca está bem?

- Dois cartuchos.

- Feito. – Aldebaran disse indo embora.

- Deba! – Lisandra chamou o amigo.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou se virando.

- Você tem cinco minutos. – a ruiva disse abrindo a mão direita.

- Vinte.

- Dez.

- Quinze.

- Feito.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

A festa rolava solta na mansão mas em vez de aproveitar, Chloe tinha uma expressão séria e um pouco preocupada.

" _Espero que tudo dê certo"_ – ela pensava.

A missão para qual ela, Max, e Ageha foram designadas era arriscada mas não havia outra alternativa. Era muito mais fácil fazerem o que tinham que fazer no meio de uma multidão do que sem ninguém. A probabilidade de serem descobertas era muito menor.

A loira caminhava aparentemente de um jeito distraído mas dentro de sua cabeça os pensamentos fervilhavam. Eram onze e meia da noite. O plano tería início logo e a meia- noite em ponto os documentos deveriam ser roubados. A meia-noite e cinco eles já deveriam estar fora da mansão. Tudo deveria funcionar perfeitamente e a sincronia entre ela, sua amiga Maxin e a novata Ageha deveria ser perfeita. Caso contrário, deveriam se matar antes que as capturassem.

Chloe entrou em um dos pouco salões vazios e parou em frente a janela. Definitivamente o jardim dos Kapranos era muito bonito. Como ela queria poder passear por entre as rosas, os lírios, as...

- Bonito, não? – uma voz falou atrás dela. Ao se virar, Chloe deu de cara um um rapaz incrivelmente atraente que trajava um suntuoso terno escuro e tinha nas mãos duas taças de vinho. Uma delas ele ofereceu para Chloe.

- Sim. Seu jardim é muito bonito. – a mulher falou bebericando o vinho. Apesar de ser a primeira vez que encontrava com aquele homem, ela sabia quem ele era. Incluída no relatório que recebera, estava uma foto de Saga Kapranos, um dos maiores traficantes de drogas do mundo.

- Sabia que eu supervisiono pessoalmente o trabalho dos meus jardineiros, senhorita...

- Leoni. Chloe Leoni.

- Senhorita Leoni. Que belo nome!

" _Que belo mentiroso!"_ – Chloe pensou.

- Obrigada. O seu é um tanto... peculiar.

Saga riu.

- Eu gosto do meu nome.

- Que bom.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio embaraçoso. Saga então resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Espero que esteja gostando da festa. – ele disse.

- Oh, sim! Muito! – ela respondeu – A sua mansão é muito bonita!

- É eu sei. E ela não é apenas bonita. É segura também. Você sabe, uma pessoa importante como eu, tem que ter uma segurança rígida.

- Entendo.

- Eu ficaria muito irritado se alguém viesse até aqui disfarçado para roubar documentos importantes. – ele disse e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito ameaçador.

Chloe sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Mas obviamente isso jamais irá acontecer, não é verdade? Quem seria burro o bastante para me roubar?!

- Eu não faço idéia!

- Bom, senhorita Leoni. Aproveite a festa. Fiquei encantado em lhe conhecer.

- Igualmente.

E fazendo uma reverência, Saga saiu do aposento.

" _Calma. Não é hora para pânico. Ele não sabe de nada. Apenas jogou verde. Ah, cara! Eu e as meninas estamos ferradas!"_

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Chiara estava se divertindo horrores com Scarlett. A ruiva era engraçadíssima e fazia a loira rir descontroladamente. Em certo momento, Chiara teve que pedir um tempo para ir ao banheiro.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – a outra perguntou.

- Não, não. Tudo bem. Eu já volto.

- Ok.

Quando a loira entrou no banheiro constatou que estava vazio. Entrou em uma das cabines e começou a urinar quando ouviu alguém entrar.

- Você sabe que não era para nós estarmos juntas, Chloe! – Maxin reclamava.

- Eu sei mas escuta essa: Saga desconfia.

- Como você sabe?

- Digamos que ele me deu uma indireta muito direta.

- Hum...

- Isso vai ser muito arriscado, Max.

- O que é isso? A incrível Chloe Leoni está dando pra trás? – Max provocou.

- Max... – a outra advertiu.

- Não tem como cancelar e você sabe disso. A operação começa em quinze minutos. Esteja preparada. – e dizendo isso Maxin saiu do banheiro.

- Ótimo! Tem como mais alguma coisa dar errado? – e ao dizer isso, Chloe percebeu que uma das cabines estava ocupada. – Oh, merda! Hei, você! Saia daí!

Hesitante, Chiara abriu a porta da cabine. Tremia muito e estava morrendo de medo. O que será que aquela mulher faria com ela? Será que a mataria ali mesmo?

- O que você ouviu? – Chloe perguntou. Obteve apenas o silêncio. – Vamos fale!

- E-Eu...

- Diga ou será pior para você. – Chloe ameaçou.

- Ouvi tudo. Desde que vocês entraram no banheiro.

- Grande! Era só o que me faltava!

- Vo-Você não vai me matar, não é?

Chloe arqueou uma sobrancelha. Depois observou atentamente a outra: era uma menina. Não deveria ter nem 17 anos. Parecia indefesa e extremamente assustada. Suspirando, a agente respondeu:

- Não. Mas terei que ficar de olho em você agora. Sabe que o que você ouviu jamais poderá ser dito, não sabe?

Chiara fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Caso contrário eu terei que meter uma bala nessa sua linda testinha.

A garota tremeu diante da ameaça.

- E-Eu entendo...

- Muito bem. Já acabou de fazer xixi?

- Já...

- Então vamos. A propósito: qual é o seu nome?

- Chiara.

- Muito bem Chiara. Meu nome é Chloe é você está sob a minha supervisão agora.


	9. Chapter 9

Ageha estava parada no jardim e olhava compenetrada para a mansão. Afastou a luva de couro preta e olhou o relógio no pulso esquerdo. Em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a mansão. Estreitou os olhos de gato, aproximou-se da parede e, com um movimento ágil, pulou agarrando-se ao parapeito da janela do primeiro andar. Em seguida, apoiou os pés na parede dando impulso para agarrar-se ao parapeito da segunda janela. A operação havia começado.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Scarlett estava preocupada. Chiara estava demorando muito tempo no banheiro. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Decidiu então procurar a mais nova amiga. Estava se dirigindo ao banheiro quando alguém segurou seu braço. Ao virar-se, Scarlett deparou-se com Dohko.

- Eu estava te procurando. – ele disse baixo – Preciso falar com você. Vamos para os jardins. – e antes que a ruiva pudesse responder o homem já tinha saído.

Scarlett bufou. Sabia que Dohko não podia ser visto com ela, mas toda aquela situação irritava-a profundamente. Respirou fundo e seguiu o companheiro.

A ruiva encontrou Dohko parado no meio do jardim dos fundos. O homem olhava para a lua cheia. Scarlett sorriu. Dohko sempre havia sido amante da lua cheia. A mulher se emocionava com a admiração que o homem nutria pela natureza.

- E então? O que quer me dizer?

Dohko então se voltou para a amante. Scarlett viu o rosto do homem se contorcer em uma expressão estranha.

- Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada. Era a primeira vez que via aquela expressão no rosto dele.

Dohko olhava-a intensamente. Como iria dizer aquilo? Tinha medo da reação de Scarlett. A mulher provavelmente daria um escândalo ali mesmo arruinando sua carreira na política. Entretanto, não poderia esconder aquilo dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela saberia. Suspirando, Dohko achou melhor contar a verdade sem rodeios.

- Eu vou me casar.

Demorou um tempo considerável até Scarlett entender o que aquela frase significava.

- O quê? – ela perguntou para certificar-se de que ouvira certo.

- Eu vou me casar, Scarlett. – Dohko repetiu.

A jovem sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Com... Com quem?

- Shunrei Liu.

- Ela... Ela não é a namorada do seu sobrinho? – a ruiva perguntou chocada.

- Ela era. Eles terminaram um tempo atrás.

- Mas... Mas... Por que, Dohko? – Scarlett estava desnorteada.

Dohko suspirou.

- Ela vem de uma família importante. Será bom para a minha carreira.

Scarlett não acreditou naquelas últimas palavras. Dohko se casaria apenas para favorecer sua carreira. Ele se casaria com a ex-namorada do sobrinho apenas para ter mais poder.

- Escute querida...

- Não! – ela exclamou interrompendo-o. Não queria ouvir as explicações dele. Virou-se para ir embora, mas Dohko foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Scarlett, ouça, por favor...

- Não Dohko! – ela virou o rosto para ele e o chinês pôde ver aqueles belos olhos verdes marejados.

Vê-la chorar foi o suficiente para deixá-lo sem ação por alguns instantes. Aproveitando-se disso, a ruiva desvencilhou-se do homem e correu. Correu para fora da vida dele.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Lisandra estava sentada e tinha o semblante compenetrado. Olhava para uma tela pintada a óleo em cima da lareira. Era o quadro da família Kapranos. Quatro pessoas compunham o quadro. O senhor Kapranos era um homem de cabelos brancos e bigode. Os olhos eram da mesma tonalidade dos olhos dos filhos. Estava em pé e apoiava-se a uma bengala. A senhora Kapranos era uma bela mulher de cabelos azuis amarrados em um coque. Os olhos eram castanhos e a feição, delicada, demonstrava extrema bondade. Estava sentada em um banco e trajava um vestido longo. Ao lado dela, estava um menino de vasta cabeleira azul e olhos também azuis. Tinha o ar sério e estava ereto. Lisandra reconheceu imediatamente Saga. Ao lado do pai estava Kanon. Idêntico ao irmão exceto pela feição que se encontrava muito mais branda, quase um ar brincalhão.

A mulher conhecia bem os irmãos Kapranos e nunca vira dois gêmeos mais diferentes. Saga era sério, intelectual e rígido. Já Kanon era o extremo oposto: brincalhão, engraçado e preguiçoso. Lisandra não entendia como Kanon podia coordenar o tráfico de drogas sendo do jeito que era. O rapaz nem se lembrava onde guardava as cuecas. Desde cedo era Saga quem cuidava de tudo. Desde que o senhor e a senhora Kapranos haviam falecido, era Saga quem cuidava de Kanon.

Lisandra continuou observando o quadro por um bom tempo. Lembrou-se da sua própria família. Lembrou-se da época que era feliz. Da época que ainda morava na França. Sim, ela era feliz. Ela havia sido muito feliz. Até seus pais serem mortos acidentalmente por dois policiais.

- Saco! – ela exclamou massageando as têmporas. Não gostava de lembrar-se do passado. Por que Aldebaran não voltava logo?

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

- Hija de la puta! Dejame en paz! – Shura exclamava.

- Vamos, Eris! Deixa isso pra lá! – Ariel tentava acalmar a amiga.

- Shura Paranhos! Você vai me pagar pela humilhação que me causou!

- Eris... Fala baixo pelo amor de Deus! – Ariel sussurrava para a amiga. Eris estava falando mais alto do que devia e, assim, atraía atenção das pessoas que estavam em volta.

Shura sorriu maliciosamente para a rival.

- Você já deveria estar acostumada a perder para mim...

Aquilo havia sido a gota d' água. Eris sabia que não poderia matar Shura ali. Saga e Kanon não gostariam de ter um cadáver no meio do salão. Não. Ela tinha que se controlar.

- Se eu fosse você desistiria da profissão. Você é muito fraquinha...

- Eris! Vamos embora! – Ariel pediu já prevendo o que aconteceria. Estava com medo de a amiga fazer alguma bobagem.

Os olhos de Erica mais pareciam duas fendas. Ela estava possessa.

- O quê foi? – o espanhol sorria maliciosamente – Reconheceu que você está um nível abaixo de mim?

Ele havia pedido. Erica esqueceu-se de que era convidada de Saga e Kanon. Esqueceu-se de que estava no meio do salão em uma festa repleta de gente. Com toda a fúria que estava sentindo, a mulher aproximou-se de Shura e lhe deu um belo chute entre as pernas. O espanhol, pego de surpresa, nem teve como se defender. Não havia imaginado que Eris seria louca o suficiente para atacá-lo no meio de uma festa dos Kapranos. Urrando de dor, Shura caiu ajoelhado no tapete. As mãos estavam entre as pernas. Ariel estava se segurando para não rir.

- Creio, _chico_, que é _usted_ que se encontra um nível abaixo. – e dizendo isso ela foi embora seguida por Ariel.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

- Uau! Aquele foi um belo chute no saco! – Mai exclamou.

- Sim. – Danya concordou.

- Talvez eu devesse dar um chute assim no Radamanthys... – Mai comentou pensativa.

- O seu namorado? – a outra perguntou calmamente.

- Bom, seria bom pra ele. Ele não presta mesmo...

- E por que está com ele então? – Danya perguntou.

Essa era uma pergunta que a própria Mai se fazia. Por que ainda estava com aquele loiro oxigenado? Radamanthys não era o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo. Era ciumento, possessivo, autoritário...

- Então? – Danya ainda esperava pacientemente a resposta que acabou não vindo.

As duas continuaram bebendo. Mai decidiu procurar depois aquela misteriosa mulher para que esta lhe ensinasse a como dar um chute no saco de homens folgados.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Mirian havia ido até o bar pegar uma bebida. Deixara Will sozinha reclamando de ter que ficar em lugares cheios. Quando a jovem de mexas roxas estava voltando para se encontrar com a mais nova amiga, alguém esbarrou nela.

- Caralho! Que saco! Será que todo mundo nessa festa vai ficar esbarrando em mim?! – ela perguntou muito irritada.

- Desculpe garota. – a mulher ouviu uma voz grave dizer.

Mirian virou-se para dar uma bela resposta para o engraçadinho que havia chamado-a de "garota", mas assim que o viu, as palavras morreram no meio do caminho.

- O quê foi? – Aldebaran perguntou enquanto tragava seu charuto.

Mirian não conseguiu proferir uma palavra sequer. Estava hipnotizada por aquele homem alto e forte. Diante do silêncio da jovem, Aldebaran arqueou uma sobrancelha. Em seguida, tomou o copo da mão da jovem e sorveu um pouco. Devolveu-o para a dona e falou:

- Cabelo legal.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que a morena conseguiu dizer.

Aldebaran sorriu para Mirian e depois foi embora.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Aiolia já não agüentava mais a conversa. Estava cansado de negócios. Pedindo licença, ele saiu para tomar um ar fresco. O leonino não entendia como o seu irmão conseguia falar em negócios no meio de uma festa. Aiolos sempre havia sido daquele jeito: obcecado por trabalho. Aiolia se perguntava como Rafaelle conseguia ficar com seu irmão mais velho.

O jovem se dirigiu até a varanda mais próxima. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Desde que chegara à festa, estivera sempre com alguém. Fossem seus amigos, fosse uma das tantas mulheres que corriam atrás dele o tempo todo. Às vezes, ele sentia necessidade de não ter ninguém por perto. Ao chegar à varanda, Aiolia percebeu que sua intenção havia ido por água abaixo. Havia mais alguém lá. O grego pensou em dar meia volta, mas um olhar mais atento na figura o fez parar.

- O que deseja? – Will perguntou sem se voltar.

- Nada. – o outro respondeu – Vim apenas para ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Entendo. – a morena respondeu ainda olhando a lua cheia.

- Você se importa se eu ficar aqui? – Aiolia perguntou sem entender por que perguntara aquilo. Não era de o seu feitio perguntar se ele podia ou não ficar em determinado recinto.

Will deu de ombros.

- Faça como achar melhor. – ela respondeu.

Aiolia aproximou-se e parou ao lado de Will. Ficaram ambos mirando a lua por um tempo.

- Bonita, não?

- Sim. – Will concordou – Eu adoro a lua cheia. Acho-a tão misteriosa, tão...

- Imponente?

A morena voltou-se para o grego, ligeiramente perturbada.

-É. Imponente...

Aiolia sorriu para a jovem.

- Aiolia Pétros. – ele disse estendendo a mão.

- Will Rhodes. – a outra respondeu apertando a mão firme do rapaz.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Lily e Vicky dançavam alucinadamente no meio da boate atraindo olhares de todos ao redor. As duas riam e protagonizavam uma dança sexy. Alguns homens haviam chegado perto, mas ambas dispensaram-nos. Estavam ali para dançar e não namorar.

- Você até que é bem divertida! – Vicky gritou devido à música alta.

- Obrigada! – Lily agradeceu – Você também!

Tanto uma quanto a outra estavam gostando da companhia que tinham arranjado. As duas tinham temperamento parecido e conversando descobriram que tinham bastante coisa em comum, por exemplo, o fato de não serem de Atenas.

As duas rodopiavam e brincavam na pista de dança. A festa estava maravilhosa. Até as luzes se apagarem.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Ânnya estava adorando conversar com Shaka. O loiro era um rapaz tranqüilo, de fala mansa e gestos sutis. Era muito inteligente e havia lido vários livros possibilitando ter uma conversa intelectual. A jovem estava impressionada com a quantidade de livros que o indiano já havia lido.

- Não acredito que você tenha lido esse livro! – ela exclamou ligeiramente feliz.

- Oh, sim! "Crime e Castigo" é um dos meus livros preferidos! – Shaka respondeu feliz por ter encontrado uma companhia tão agradável.

- Eu amo Dostoiévski!

- Eu também!

Ambos sorriram. O sorriso de Ânnya era sincero. Um sorriso que ela não dava há muito tempo. Ficaram um tempo se encarando. Os olhos de Shaka brilhavam. O rapaz então se aproximou da jovem. Depositou delicadamente sua mão direita na pele macia do rosto dela.

- Ânnya, eu...

Shaka não terminou de falar. As luzes haviam se apagado.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Já fazia um tempo que ele estava ali, encostado no muro do jardim. O cigarro estava pela metade e a mão esquerda se encontrava dentro do bolso da calça social. A música lá de dentro da mansão estava agradável e ele teve vontade de participar da festa. Mas ele não podia. Observava a tudo e a todos com uma atenção extraordinária. Viu uma silhueta escalar uma das paredes da mansão. Sorriu. Deixou o cigarro cair na grama fofa e apagou-o com o pé. Depois desapareceu na escuridão dos jardins.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Rafaelle e Mayara estavam cercadas de homens que as elogiavam insistentemente. Mayara estava adorando toda aquela situação. Ela simplesmente amava ser o centro das atenções. Já Rafaelle, apesar de gostar de ser paparicada, pensava em seu namorado e fazia planos para mais tarde.

- Você estava linda na capa da revista "Vogue" desse mês. – Jabu disse.

- Sim divina. – falou Ban.

- Obrigada. – Mayara agradecia sorrindo para os seus fãs.

_"__Hunf__! Exibida!"_ – Rafaelle pensou.

Mayara e Rafaelle eram amigas há um bom tempo. As duas haviam se conhecido por intermédio de seus namorados. Ambas faziam vista grossa com o trabalho de Máscara da Morte e Aiolos e tentavam não opinar nas transações que realizavam. As duas amigas haviam se conhecido exatamente em uma festa igual àquela em que estavam.

Quando saíam juntas, Rafaelle e Mayara atraíam a atenção de todos na rua, fossem homens ou mulheres. Mayara era uma modelo famosa que estava sempre nas capas das revistas mais famosas do mundo. Já Rafaelle era mais discreta embora muitas vezes usasse sua beleza para atingir seus objetivos assim como a amiga.

Ao contrário de Rafaelle, Mayara possuía vários amantes e não só Máscara da Morte. Era uma necessidade que possuía e o italiano não ficava chateado desde que a jovem o livrasse de ir para a prisão. De fato, a relação entre Mayara e Máscara da Morte era algo bem peculiar. Ambos tinham as pessoas que desejassem, Mayara sabia que Máscara até dormia com homens como Afrodite, por exemplo, mas ela não se importava. O italiano a paparicava e protegia e era isso o que era importante. Não era?

Apesar da estranha relação vista aos olhos de Rafaelle, esta dizia para Mayara que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela e Máscara iriam acabar casando. Mayara ria da amiga dizendo que aquilo era impossível, que eles jamais dariam certo e que estavam apenas "curtindo o momento" sem restrições ou compromisso. Cada um com sua vida era o que Mayara dizia. Rafaelle fingia que concordava, mas no fundo sabia que a amiga e o italiano acabariam se casando. Mayara acabaria com a vida promíscua de Máscara da Morte e vice-versa.

Rafaelle já não estava mais agüentando ver Mayara sendo paparicada por Jabu e Ban e teve vontade de tirar a amiga de perto daqueles dois. Já tinha aberto a boca para chamar a amiga, mas o que saiu não foi um chamamento. Foi um grito. Um grito de susto quando as luzes se apagaram.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Saga estava sentado em sua poltrona de couro marrom diante da sua mesa de mogno. Sentado em cima desta, estava seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Máscara da Morte se encontrava sentado em outra poltrona de couro marrom, menor do que a de Saga e menos confortável também. Ao seu lado, sentado em uma poltrona idêntica à do italiano, estava Aiolos. Kanon estava sentado displicentemente e fumava um cigarro. Já Saga parecia compenetrado e olhava para a mesa sem, no entanto, vê-la.

- O que Aldebaran nos informou é muito grave. – ele disse.

- Estou começando a concordar com Afrodite. Talvez devêssemos contratar alguém para matá-los. – Aiolos falou.

Kanon deu uma tragada no cigarro e soltou a fumaça logo em seguida.

- Eu voto em Shura. Ele é o melhor. Se bem que a Erica também não fica atrás. – o geminiano falou.

- Existem muitos assassinos competentes nesta cidade. – Máscara disse- Além de Shura e Erica, há também a Lisandra e até mesmo a Rafaelle. – e o italiano deu uma olhada de esguela para Aiolos.

- O fato – Saga se pronunciou – É que aqueles dois detetives andam metendo demais o bedelho nos nossos negócios.

Aiolos riu. Havia dito a mesma coisa para Afrodite.

- Eu não sei até quando a Maah vai me manter fora das grades. – Máscara comentou recostando-se na poltrona e olhando para o teto.

- Quisera eu ter uma advogada assim. – Kanon brincou e o italiano fechou a cara.

- Shaka é competente – disse Saga – E é isso o que importa. Entretanto, nem mesmo toda a competência de Shaka ou de Mayara está se mostrando eficaz. Cada vez mais o círculo se fecha.

- O que quer dizer? – Aiolos perguntou. Conhecia Saga há tempos, eram amigos de infância e sabia que algo mais perturbava o irmão Kapranos além dos dois detetives enxeridos.

Saga olhou o amigo nos olhos.

- Aiolos, acredito que não é somente a polícia de Atenas que esteja investigando nossos negócios.

- Como assim?

Saga suspirou.

- Suspeito que haja espiões envolvidos.

- Então o caso se tornou muito mais grave. – Máscara falou.

- E você sabe quem são? – Aiolos perguntou preocupado.

- Apenas suspeito. Nada confirmado.

Kanon que até então não havia se pronunciado, terminou o cigarro e esmagou-o no cinzeiro.

- Então está na hora de movermos nossos peões.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Chloe havia acabado de tirar Chiara da festa. Colocara a garota em um táxi e ordenara ao motorista que a levasse para a casa da espiã. Chiara estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo. Em uma hora ela tinha ido fazer xixi, na outra estava sendo conduzida para a casa de uma mulher que nunca vira na vida sob ameaça de morte. Queria que Scarlett estivesse ali para ajudá-la. Temerosa, a doce jovem seguiu para o desconhecido.

Assim que o táxi de Chiara sumiu de vista, Chloe olhou o relógio e constatou que estava atrasada. Soltando um palavrão, a mulher virou-se exatamente no momento em que toda a mansão ficou escura.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Até aquele momento, o plano corria bem. Max havia conseguido desligar as luzes. Agora cabia à Ageha roubar os documentos comprometedores e à Chloe levá-los embora. Maxin havia cumprido bem o seu papel. Só rezava para que as outras duas também o fizessem.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Ageha não acreditava que eles haviam sido burros o suficiente para deixar a janela aberta. A mulher havia ido preparada para quebrar o vidro, usando técnicas dignas de filmes de espionagem. Entretanto, aquilo se mostrou desnecessário já que Saga e Kanon haviam acabado de sair deixando a janela aberta.

A mulher só conseguiu ouvir um pedaço da conversa dos reis da cidade, mas fora o suficiente para ter certeza de que eles definitivamente eram culpados. Ela gostaria de ter gravado aquela conversa, mas jamais imaginaria que teria tanta sorte em testemunhar uma conversa entre eles. Pelo o que pôde entender, eles planejavam matar alguém.

Assim que os reis saíram do escritório, Ageha entrou. Ainda não acreditava em sua sorte. Estava tudo muito fácil. Parecia brincadeira de criança. No momento em que a jovem colocou as mãos nos papéis, as luzes se apagaram. Ageha ouviu gritos vindos lá de baixo. Perfeito. O plano seguia como o previsto. Enquanto a festa ficava tumultuada, ela aproveitaria para tirar os documentos da casa e entregá-los à Chloe que por sua vez iria levá-los embora. Nada poderia sair errado.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Os reis acabavam de sair da reunião. Estavam descendo as escadas quando de repente tudo ficou escuro.

- Que merda, Saga! Fiação de bosta a sua hein?! – Máscara falou.

- Você não tem gerador? – Aiolos perguntou.

Saga não respondeu. Imediatamente deu meia volta e correu para o seu escritório. Ao contrário dos outros, ele não era ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que aquele blackout havia acontecido sem propósito. Tinha suspeitas que aquilo fosse um plano e que aquela loira de antes estava envolvida. Seu informante havia dito para que ele ficasse de olho naquela loira que ela não era flor que se cheirasse. Saga era raposa velha e sabia que seu espião tinha razão. Os piores demônios eram aqueles que aparentavam serem anjos. Quando chegou ao escritório, correu para a mesa somente para constatar que seus documentos haviam sido roubados. Correu para a janela, mas não viu absolutamente nada. Irritado, deu meia-volta para avisar aos seguranças.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

Ele estava encostado na parede esperando a espiã aparecer. Sabia que ela passaria por ali. Assim que a viu, escondeu-se na sombra e quando ela passou, puxou-a. Ageha tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte. Um soco acertou-lhe o estômago e tudo ficou escuro. E ela sequer viu o rosto daquele homem. O plano havia ido por água abaixo.

**O.o.O.o.O.****o**

A primeira visão que Ageha teve ao acordar foi o belo rosto de Chloe. Gemendo, a mulher sentou-se.

- Você está bem? – a loira perguntou.

- Onde estou? O que houve? – Ageha perguntou olhando para a janela – Já é de manhã?

- Você dormiu bastante tempo. – Maxin disse.

Ageha então olhou em volta. Parecia que estavam em um galpão.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

Max e Chloe se entreolharam. Foi a loira quem falou.

- Você foi pega, mas não sabemos por quem. Quando você não apareceu no local marcado, eu fiquei desesperada. Tentei te procurar, mas não te encontrei em lugar nenhum. Saga estava possesso. Era visível isso, mas ele simplesmente não poderia fazer nada ou no dia seguinte ele seria notícia de primeira página. Ele preza discrição. Saí de lá antes que me pegassem. Sei que ele suspeita de mim. Tinha esperanças que você tivesse saído com os documentos, mas quando recebi o bilhete...

- Que bilhete? – Ageha interrompeu. Maxin então estendeu um pedaço de papel para ela. Ageha leu com atenção.

- Recebi esse bilhete assim que cheguei a casa. Dizia para vir até aqui que você estaria aqui. Sinto muito. Foi tudo em vão. Levaram os documentos. – Chloe respondeu triste.

- Parece Saga tem um novo inimigo. E nós também. – Maxin falou.


	10. Chapter 10

Frustração era o que elas estavam sentindo naquele instante. Ageha havia ido para casa, revoltada consigo mesma por ter fracassado miseravelmente. Maxin e Chloe se dirigiram para o apartamento desta última, pois tinham um assunto pendente a resolver. Quando entraram na sala de estar, encontraram uma assustada Chiara sentada no sofá.

- O quê vocês vão fazer comigo? – a jovem perguntou.

- Isso depende. – Chloe respondeu sentando-se na poltrona em frente à loira.

- Você deu muito azar. Não era para ter escutado nada, garota. – Maxin disse sentando no braço da poltrona em que estava Chloe.

- Mas eu só fui fazer xixi! – Chiara exclamou.

- Lugar errado, hora errada. – Chloe disse com simplicidade. A prostituta estremeceu.

- Vamos matá-la. – Max falou aterrorizando Chiara.

- Não seja tão fria, Max. Não há necessidade. – a amiga ralhou. A outra rolou os olhos.

- E você tem uma idéia melhor? – perguntou. A loira, então, pensou por alguns instantes.

- O quê você faz? Qual é a sua profissão? – a agente quis saber.

- Prostituta. – Chiara respondeu envergonhada.

- E onde trabalha? – Maxin foi incisiva.

- No "Santuário de Baco".

Chloe arregalou os olhos. Maxin tentou manter-se impassível.

- Espere aqui. – a morena disse. Ela e a amiga então foram para a cozinha.

- "Santuário de Baco, Max! Afrodite!" – a loira exclamava.

- É, eu sei.

- Isso pode nos ser útil.

- Ou não, Chloe. Eu não confio nela.

A outra rolou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Max! Ela é só uma criança.

- Exatamente por isso. – a morena falou.

- Com um pouco de persuasão, ela pode nos ajudar.

- Ou nos entregar de bandeja para Afrodite.

- Deixa comigo. Apenas ligue para o chefe.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Scarlett passou a noite chorando e se embebedando. Não acreditava que Dohko iria se casar. É claro que ela tinha consciência de que eles jamais poderiam realmente ficar juntos. Só não imaginava que a separação viria tão cedo.

- Merda! – ela exclamou.

Uma batida na porta a distraiu de seus devaneios.

- Scarlett? Está tudo bem?

- Vá embora, Ariel! – a outra exclamou irritada.

Ariel se assustou. Só queria saber se a amiga estava bem. Preocupava-se com a ruiva. Havia sido Scarlett quem acolhera Ariel quando esta entrara no submundo. Era Scarlett, juntamente com Erica, que fazia com que Ariel não perdesse a sanidade naquele mundo tão cruel. Gostava de Scarlett. Gostava muito e se entristecia ao ouvir os soluços vindos do quarto.

- Deixe-me entrar, Scar. Por favor.

- Vá embora! Já disse!

Se fosse outra pessoa, ela teria ido. Mas não com Scarlett.

- Não vou. Você é minha amiga! – a jovem de cabelos loiros platinados falou decidida.

Dentro do quarto, Scarlett suspirou resignada. Céus! Será que ela não podia sofrer em paz?! Por que tinham que pertubá-la?! Irritada, encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu-a.

- O quê você quer, Ariel?

A outra assustou-se com a aparência da amiga. A ruiva estava deplorável: olheiras profundas, cabelo desgrenhado e um forte cheiro de bebida que emanava de sua boca.

- Vim te apoiar. – Ariel disse. Aquilo desarmou Scarlett.

- Está tudo uma merda, amiga. – ela disse com voz chorosa – Está tudo uma merda.

Penalizada, Ariel abraçou Scarlett e deixou que esta molhasse seu colo alvo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Erica estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma que mal dormira na noite anterior. Shura, com certeza, demoraria a esquecer o belo chute que ela lhe dera. A jovem de cabelos negros definitivamente havia ganhado a semana. Segurando uma xícara de chocolate quente, Eris olhava o novo dia em Atenas quando o som do telefone despertou-a de seus devaneios.

- Alô?

- Erica. Venha até a minha mansão. – foi tudo o que a voz disse, desligando logo em seguida.

A moça praguejou. O que Saga queria com ela àquela hora da manhã?

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Você não vai! – Aiolos exclamava exasperado.

- Você não manda em mim, Aiolos! – Rafaelle gritava irritada.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir!

- É o meu trabalho!

- Dane-se!

- Eu não fico me metendo no seu trabalho, fico?

- É totalmente diferente, Rafaelle!

- Diferente por quê? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços – Não vejo nenhuma diferença.

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Oh! E eu não?!

O grego suspirou.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

- Pro inferno. Não estou nem aí. Eu vou e ponto final! – a morena exclamou dando as costas para o namorado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Você foi requisitada? – Aldebaran perguntou levemente surpreso.

- Fui. – Lisandra respondeu com simplicidade.

Estavam tomando café-da-manhã em uma padaria no centro da cidade.

- Então eles realmente começaram a se mover. – o taurino disse suspirando.

- Qual é o problema, Deba? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto levava à boa um pãozinho doce.

- Não é nada. Apenas tome cuidado, Lis. As coisas vão ficar feias a partir de agora.

A moça sorriu.

- É exatamente isso o que espero.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quando Shion chegou à delegacia, Mú já o esperava em sua sala.

- E então? – o mais velho perguntou.

- Nossas suspeitas estavam certas. Parece que houve uma queda de energia durante a festa. Logo depois, Saga apareceu possesso. – Mú relatava.

- Então – Shion falava com um sorrisinho satisfeito – As coisas se complicaram para o nosso amigo Kapranos, hein?! Já era hora.

- Ainda assim, falta para colocarmos ele e seus amigos atrás das grades. – Mú observou.

- Já estamos a meio caminho andado, amigo. Vou falar com Kamus.

- Você confia mesmo nele. – o outro disse com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Kamus é um ótimo promotor. E, definitivamente, está do nosso lado.

- Se ele fosse tão bom assim – o outro ariano falou com desdém – Máscara da Morte não estaria livre agora.

Shion riu.

- paciência, meu amigo. Paciência. Estamos chegando lá.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A notícia que Shion havia lhe dado, deixou-o extremamente satisfeito. Kamus tinha o pressentimento que em breve colocaria todos os "reis" atrás das grades. Com isso, ele seria aclamado e estaria feito pelo resto da vida.

- Você parece feliz hoje. – a irritante voz de Nikolas se fez presente.

- Hum. – Kamus se limitou a dizer.

- Será que o motivo é a sua bela assistente? – provocou o outro.

Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como alguém poderia ser tão imbecil?

- Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida, Nikolas? – o aquariano disse, virando-se e indo embora.

Quando a figura do colega desapareceu na esquina do corredor, Nikolas exclamou:

- Credo! Que mau- humor!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Vicky estava irritada porque, simplesmente, o idiota do seu primo havia ido a uma reunião deixando-a sozinha. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Na noite da festa na casa dos Kapranos, ele havia dito que a encontraria lá. Só que o italiano passou a maior parte do tempo perdido na multidão e nem se deu ao trabalho de procurá-la. Bufou. Se ela iria assumir os negócios da família, teria que estar à par de tudo. Então por que o babaca do Máscara da Morte fazia isso com ela? Ah! Ele iria pagar por isso! Ela mostraria do que uma austríaca zangada era capaz. Jurou para si mesma que se tornaria uma "rainha". Oh, sim! Aquela cidade e seus "reis" não perdiam por esperar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Vocês têm certeza disso? – a voz grave perguntou.

- Sim, senhor. – Chloe respondeu. Maxin nada disse.

- Pois bem. Irei dar um voto de confiança para vocês. Contudo, se essa tal de Chiara vacilar...

- Ela nem saberá o que a atingiu. – a morena falou.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Era a terceira vez que a garota lia a carta vinda de Paris. Céus! Como sentia falta da sua família! Às vezes se perguntava se havia feito a melhor escolha indo para Atenas. Lá era tão quente. Tudo lá era diferente de Paris. Se ao menos encontrasse um motivo que tornasse as coisas mais fáceis... A verdade era que não gostava de trabalhar no "Santuário de Baco". Mesmo as meninas sendo legais, aquele era um ambiente promíscuo demais para ela. Todo dia ela tinha que explicar para aqueles idiotas que ela era apenas uma dançarina, não uma prostituta. Todo dia algum engraçadinho tentava forçá-la e Afrodite tinha que interceder. Não, não era o tipo de vida que ela desejava.

Ainda pensando nisso, Lily guardou a carta na bolsa e rumou para o trabalho. Tinha que ensaiar alguns passos antes da apresentação daquela noite. Estava tão distraída que, ao virar a esquina, acabou trombando com alguém.

- Droga! – a pessoa exclamou.

- Descu... – mas a frase se perdeu quando ela fitou o rapaz à sua frente. Jovem, de pele clara e cabelos cor de lavanda. Sua feição beirava o angelical.

- Tudo bem – Mú disse com um suspiro – Quando voltar à delegacia, eu troco de blusa.

- Desculpe mesmo...

- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu e a jovem sentiu um formigamento no ventre – Eu preciso ir agora. Até mais.

- Até... – Lily respondeu. Por alguma estranha razão, havia ficado fascinada pelo rapaz.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Will estava no porto de Atenas. O dia estava ensolarado e ela protegia seus olhos vermelhos com óculos de sol que combinavam perfeitamente com sua blusa preta de alça. Embora fosse calma na maior parte do tempo, naquele instante ela estava impaciente. Olhou o relógio pela quarta vez. Ótimo! O carregamento estava atrasado uma hora. Saga teria um chilique. Embora trabalhasse com o grego há pouco tempo, conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que o irmão mais velho dos Kapranos era metódico e perfeccionista. Se houvesse algum problema com a carga, era ela que teria que aturar os ataques dele depois. Bufou. Às vezes pensava que teria sido melhor ser presa em sua cidade natal.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Você é um imbecil! – Mai berrava para Radamanthys.

- Eu não sei por que ainda te aturo! – o loiro exclamava – Você é irritante!

- Dane-se! Eu não preciso de você, Radamanthys! Você é um escroto que só pensa em si mesmo!

O outro grunhiu irritado.

- Eu sabia que não podia esperar mais de uma gueixa vagabunda!

A jovem estreitou os olhos azuis.

- O quê foi que você disse?!

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu, sua gueixa vagabunda.

Oh, oh! Agora ele havia ido longe demais! Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Mai aproximou-se do rapaz e chutou-lhe com toda a força na região entre as pernas, exatamente como Erica com Shura. Radamanthys soltou um berro de dor.

- Isso é pra você aprender, imbecil. Estou indo embora. – ela disse deixando um Radamanthys no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ânnya esperava pacientemente até ser chamada. Olhava, distraída, um quadro de paisagem, quando uma voz disse:

- Senhorita Signich?

- Shaka! – a morena exclamou um tanto alegre demais.

- O quê faz aqui a essa hora?

- Tenho uma reunião com os Kapranos.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto do loiro.

- Entendo. Bom, eu preciso ir. Tenho alguns processos para dar uma olhada.

- Certo. – a outra falou. A verdade era que ela não queria que ele fosse. Gostava da companhia de Shaka. Gostava das suas conversas inteligentes e da sua voz calma.

- Senhorita Signich? – o virginiano chamou.

- Sim?

- Gostaria de... jantar comigo essa noite?

Ânnya não evitou um largo sorriso.

- Claro. É claro que sim.

Foi a vez de Shaka sorrir.

- Ótimo. Pegarei o seu telefone mais tarde com Saga, então.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Os olhos azuis fitavam o homem à sua frente. Este sorriu ironicamente.

- Não me olhe assim, Mirian.

- Eu não gosto de você.

Ele suspirou.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba.

- Eu não sei por que tenho que aturar sua presença, Milo.

- Hum... Por que a Juli mandou? – ele disse sarcástico.

- Foda-se. Apenas não fique no meu caminho.

- Gostando ou não, eu sou seu parceiro nessa missão.

A morena deu um sorriso cínico.

- Um parceiro que age por conta própria?

Foi a vez de Milo sorrir cinicamente.

- Desculpe, querida. É que eu achei melhor agir enquanto você ficava se embebedando.

- Por que você não vai... – mas a jovem não pôde completar a frase porque seu celular tocou.

- Aposto que é a Juli. – Milo comentou.

Mirian atendeu. Era verdade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Apesar de ninguém ali aparentar, todos estavam nervosos. Aiolos olhava irritado de Rafaelle para Máscara da Morte e deste para a mulher novamente. Aiolia, percebendo o desconforto do irmão, sorria discretamente.

Lisandra se limitava a fitar aquele belo espanhol à sua frente. Conhecia Shura apenas pelo nome. Era a primeira vez que o via pessoalmente.

"_Cara! Ele é muito gostoso!" _– ela pensou.

Shura, por sua vez, não prestava atenção aos olhares indiscretos de Lis. Estava xingando Erica mentalmente. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era enforcá-la. A desgraçada pagaria pelo o que fizera. Ah, se pagaria!

Já Erica tinha que se segurar para não gargalhar ali mesmo. A expressão de fúria de Shura era extremamente prazerosa. Como ela gostava de ver o espanhol possesso! Esse era o castigo por roubar os clientes dela.

Máscara da Morte estava alheio a tudo. Queria que aquela reunião terminasse logo para poder transar com Mayara.

Rafaelle, por sua vez, tentava ignorar os olhares que o namorado lhe lançava. Aiolos era tão bobo! Ele não sabia que ela podia se cuidar? Já não havia demonstrado inúmeras vezes que era uma assassina competente?

Já Ânnya pensava no seu jantar com Shaka. Ela estava realmente começando a gostar do rapaz.

- Bom – Kanon começou – Nós chamamos vocês aqui para discutir a situação dos intrometidos.

- Os detetives Mú e Shion estão apertando o cerco. – Saga falou.

- As investigações deles estão começando a realmente atrapalhar os nossos negócios. Eles não apenas se metem no tráfico de drogas, mas também no de armas e bebidas... – Kanon continuou.

Máscara da Morte grunhiu.

- Intrometidos! – exclamou.

- Eles também gostam de meter o bedelho nos nossos negócios. – Aiolia comentou.

- E é por isso que vocês estão aqui. – Saga disse olhando os assassinos.

- Exatamente – falou seu irmão. Precisamos que vocês dêem um "jeitinho" neles.

- Cinco assassinos para dois detetives? – Ânnya perguntou ligeiramente surpresa.

- Não – Saga respondeu – Há mais gente envolvida.

- Quem? – Rafaelle perguntou.

Kanon então jogou algumas pastas na mesa.

- Essas são as fichas. Precisamos que confirmem de vez nossas suspeitas. E se forem mesmo espiões...

- Muerte. – Shura completou.

- Exatamente.

- Mais uma coisa – foi a vez de Saga falar – Não gostamos daquele promotor.

Máscara soltou um resmungo. Se pudesse, ele já teria matado Boutin ele mesmo.

- Eliminamos- no também. – Lisandra disse.

- Até hoje deixamos levar, mas agora a situação está realmente desconfortável. – Aiolos se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Fomos legais com essa gente, mas eles estão intrometidos demais.

- Não se preocupem – foi a vez de Erica falar – Eliminaremos todos eles. Promotor, detetive, espião... Todos morrerão.

- É com isso que estou contando. – Saga disse sorrindo.

* * *

Ufa! Como eu disse, esta, de longe, é a minha fic mais trabalhosa! Realmente complicada, mas, sinceramente, eu gostei muito de escrever este capítulo. Desculpem se eu cometi algum erro. Há uma personagem chama Danya que eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar a ficha dela. Por favor, quem for, me mande a ficha de novo. Também preciso confirmar a personagem Will Rhodes. Ela faz par com Aiolia e a "dona" é a antiga Z, hoje Chibi haru-chan 17? É isso? Percebi que algumas autoras mudaram seu login e isso me deixou confusa.

Gente, eu não revisei o capítulo. Por isso, peço desculpas de novo se cometi erros. Levei muito tempo para escrevê-lo e minha visão não agüenta mais.

Estou com muitas idéias para os próximos capítulos. O problema é encontrar tempo e disposição para escrever. Realmente fiquei animada com o que escrevi. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
